obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
Corey Wilde
:A skater who's no stranger to pain, Corey Wilde is living proof that man descends from the ape, and that evolution does not always lead to progression. Somewhat of a neurotic, he has an innate talent for suicidal acrobatics. When it comes to his car he is totally monogamist, and only cheats on her with Mei; his official girlfriend. :-Description Corey is a Fallcreek University Student appearing in ObsCure II. As his surname suggests, he is wild. In his spare time, he loves to skate and be with his automobile lover. For other times, he is with his girlfriend, Mei Wang. Appearance Corey has short hair that's styled to stick up, and his eye color is dark brown. In an official render of his face, you can see facial hair beginning to grow. His dress is as follows, from inside-out: a white dress shirt, a long-sleeved, grey shirt, and a dark olive jacket. He wears faded, worn-out jeans, as well as sneakers. Personality Corey is messy, reckless, and very impulsive, but is very loyal to his friends, to whom he would do anything to keep them out of harms way. His best friend is Sven Hansen, a prominent hockey player. He is also the boyfriend of Mei Wang: their relationship is very strong though often undermined by the neurotic attitudes of Corey and his incredible passion for his car. However their relationship runs much deeper than Corey would like to admit. Corey gets easily angered and proves incredibly vindictive when his friends or his car) are endangered, and tends to act impulsively, without thinking, but relying on his great physical gifts. Background Born in Austin, Texas, Corey is a skater who knows about pain and is a huge fan of parkour. In 2005, he enrolls into the local university of the City of Fallcreek and resides in the room 208. At the same year, Corey has casual relations with several women, but begins a relationship with Mei Wang and befriends Sven Hansen, Amy Brookes and his girlfriend's twin sister Jun Wang. Fallcreek Outbreak The Delta Theta Gamma Brotherhood decides to throw a party to celebrate its 200 year anniversary, so Corey, alongside Sven, Amy, Mei and Jun, decides together to take part in it. In the afternoon of November 30th, Corey and Mei meets up with their friends at Sven's room. When they arrive, they are invited to sniff a concoction made from one of the light purple flowers that have been popping up around the city. After they do so, Corey falls asleep and seems to enter a warped and twisted version of the a shore, a cemetery, where they find their own tombstones that claim they both died from their faults. For Corey, it is his wrath and Mei for the superficial adoration for his sister and a hospital. As Corey and Mei make their way through the nightmare, seeing heavily damage versions of Jun, Sven and finally Amy; the latter with a torn abdomen above the petal of a huge flower, reminiscing her future son, while claiming that its beauty is of a type that men can never possess. In that moment of collapsing walls lets inside some Spiders and two ArbolTrebols, they fight but one of them decapitates Mei, causing Corey to wake up, puking, in the bathroom at the left of his room, realizing that it was all a dream. However he felt an awful headache. Having lost the keys to his room, he decides to go into the Wang's room to see if Mei didn't have them and also make sure she's okay after the nightmare. While traveling through the dorms he finds an energy drink that puts him back on track, so he reaches the room of his girlfriend, wakes her up, gives the drink to her and the both decided to go to the party leaving Jun to rest, who her sister claims as exhausted. A Party to Die for Corey and Mei drive to the ΔΘГ Frat House, but when they arrive they notice a dead body. Although Mei wants to leave, Corey decides to look for their friends and ensure their safety. After encountering the mutated creatures, they manage to reach a library, which below they would meet Amy and Kenny Matthews, who miraculously escaped the nightmare. They are introduced to Professor Richard James , the university's biology professor and mentor of the Brotherhood, who was examinating the body of a Runner. Corey would recognize it as Matt due to his tattoo. After chatting, the professor advised them to find the exit through the dance hall . He would also give them a lecture about the creatures' hearts and its blood that possess a special protein that could be extracted with a special Syringe to form a Serum which would boost one's energy. Along with Kenny, Corey made his way through building and the two manage to reach the exit. Once outside the group of students are greeted by Sven Hansen, but a student about to mutate steals Corey's car to escape; the latter, loving his car dearly, chases him furiously with Amy, while Sven and Mei get back to the dormitory to rescue Jun. Kenny would head to the hospital as a result of a the Mortifilia in his blood kicking in due to the exposure to a new strain of black spores. Woods and the Chase for his car Chasing his car, Corey goes into the woods with Amy and reaches the vehicle when it left the road and fell from a medium size cliff. Enraged, Corey descends into the valley, while finding a chainsaw, to find out that the student who had stolen the car had turned into a huge Amorphous. The boy, however, manages to retrieve the shotgun in the trunk that his father entrusted him with, they use it to kill the creatures. The two decide to go through the forest and they spot a disfigured man dragging a body bag and they duck to avoid his attention; before they can do anything they are attacked by Harpies that force them to flee in the direction of the hospital. Hospital They arrive in the back entrance of the Fallcreek University Hospital, fight some more harpies and get in from a window of the first floor. Once inside they are contacted, via a walkie-talkie, by Mei and Sven. Corey, realizing he had left his girlfriend to chase a car, apologizes to her for his behavior. Meanwhile Mei and Sven are trying to re-enter the campus dormitory to save Jun from the monsters who now had invaved the whole city, but they failed and decide to join them in the entrance. Corey and Amy decide to get down to the ground floor, but by doing so, they enter in a room where Kenny and Shannon are searching for his medication. Kenny couldn't take it anymore and succumbs to the Mortifilia and spawns a great amount of Black Spores, which Amy and Corey escape from until they get in to the elevator. Corey fixes it and they meet up with Professor James on the ground floor. They are then joined by Mei and Sven and all five, with the Professor's advice, to make a homemade explosive to blow a weak wall so they can access the hospital's warehouse and from where they could take an ambulance to escape. After Corey and Sven clear the way, the whole group is ambush by a new mutated Kenny, devoid of any humanity, who knocks out Sven, Amy and the professor and engages in a battle with Corey and Mei, but after enough damage, Kenny slams Mei to the ground and throws Corey into a loose pipe which impales his abdomen. Then he would Crush Mei's skull under the eyes of her helpless boy. Corey now in a enraged insults Kenny, while he prepares to kill him, not without having a little fun, but it is stopped by Shannon and a newly come Stan Jones. The three survivors then engages a fight, forcing Kenny to escape. After the battle, Corey, in despair over the loss of his beloved, is taken away in tears by the rest of the group into Stan's van, not without retrieving the keychain that the sisters share, In the road, his friends try to comfort him, however, it is not long before the van is run off the road by an Amorphous on the road. Fallcreek's Dam After regaining consciousness, Corey and Sven find themselves alone in the van and are contacted by Shannon and Stan who need a welder to repair an elevator inside the dam to reach Amy, trapped in an engine room. Together with Sven, Corey explores the dam and the sewer system and manages to find a welder. After repairing the elevator, the group is able to get to Amy, but are attacked by Kenny who implies them that he raped the girl. Eager for revenge, Corey along with Shannon fight Kenny again. After a long battle they knock him down into a hole through the use of a number of levers to release a large metal component onto his back. Turtle Stone Island and Leonard Friedman's Residence Following the confrontation, Corey and Shannon try to reach their friends in Turtle Stone Island on Fallcreek's Lake, by taking a boat, they explore the island and manage to find Stan and the prof. James, Corey gets on a boat with the latter to try to reach Sven and Amy, lost in the mist of the lake. Corey with his partner reaches an abandoned residence on the island and head inside, after a brief moment they caught up with Stan and Shannon only to find Amy hidden in a closet and revealed that Sven is being tortured by the deformed man seen in the woods. The the group search all of the house and discover a way to access the basement, where the deformed man is torturing Sven. When they get in they find Sven hooked on a meat hook just to be attack with the chainsaw one last time and throw in the ground by the deformed man, Sven dies shortly afterwards due to his injuries, but not without delivering his last words to his beloved. Corey and the professor stay with Amy as Shannon and Stan chase after Sven's killer. Leafmore High Corey, along with Amy and Richard, finds another entrance to the tunnels and get to, now in ruins, Leafmore High. Meeting, the group decides to give chase to Jedediah for the ruins of the school, but not after they learn that Amy has been impregnated by Kenny. So Corey, Shannon and Stan search for any clues of the whereabout of Sven's killer, and that leads them to find a sort of path that the Mortifilia was making, and the survivors asume that it was a track to its source. The path leads them to a wall, so the group decides to destroy the wall using a construction machine that was there. After some difficulty, Stan and Corey access to the basement where they discover Leonard Friedman, who the Leafmore Survivors though have killed him, under the care of his disfigured son, Jedidiah Friedman, survived in these two years and that its roots spread throughout the city. Which has given rise to the dark of Mortifilia flowers. The two then engage in a fight with Friedman and his son, armed with a chainsaw. After a fierce battle, Corey cuts the roots of Friedman killing him once for all, Jedidiah calls and moves towards his now dead father, but Corey taunt him, making him go into a rampage and charges towards him, who was carrying the Chainsaw, and they clash their weapons. After a great struggle, an enraged Corey overpowers the deformed person and strikes his chainsaw upon the screaming Jedidiah, killing him, blaming him and his father for being responsible for everything, Jun, Kenny, Mei, Sven and Amy. Convinced that they got rid of the Mortifilia for good, the duo comes out to reach the others. Once outside, however, a nasty surprise awaits them: Richard revelas the ΔΘГ Brotherhood to be a Masonic sect obsessed by Mortifilia and the work of Friedman twins. Brotherhood members lock Corey up in an ambulance together with Amy, carrying in her womb the son of Kenny, as he will be a great source of study for the Brotherhood. Delta Theta Gamma When Mortifilia attacks and crashes the cars, Corey breaks free and, enraged, chases Richard and Amy and attempts to radio Shannon and Stan, but is cut off multiple times. Lincoln Stadium Corey manages to reach the Lincoln Stadium before Stan and Shannon and finds Richard with 2 ΔΘГ members loading Amy on the helicopter, but Kenny arrives to get his "seed" and throws them away. Corey, drained away by the fact that the monster he hated more is yet still alive and not being able to save any of his friends, decides to put an end to Kenny once and for all and confronts him. Kenny chases him to the platform where the Rock Festival to celebrate the ΔΘГ's 200 years was to be held and they fight there. After an intense fight, Kenny grabs Corey with his "new upper limb" and releases Mortifilia into him. After that Kenny throws him to the ground. Corey tries to get up, but realises that Mortifilia is inside him. Stan and Shannon get just in time to see Corey fall on his knee. He is holding a gun in his hand and kneeling down on the ground while Kenny tells him that the Mortifilia travels through his blood and he would soon become his equal. Corey looks at his gun and then at Mei's keychain. He says that there was only one person he ever belonged to, Mei, after that he shoots himself in the head and dies. Alternative End There was a cut moment in were the end could go in to two ways, the game's end or if Stan and Shannon cut Corey's path by a gate, he would sit in front of the door and cry muttering for Mei, Shannon and Stan arrive at the stadium and witness what Corey witness in the first ending. Kenny throwing away the ΔΘГ members including Richard and being stopped by them, they would fight, and killed him, but after the helicopter released the Mortifilia spores, Stan and Shannon would kiss only to be stopped by Corey holding a shotgun, Stan would tell him that he seemed better and Corey would replay "I was never so angry" and the trio would head to the crash place and the credits would roll. Aptitude Due to climbing around as a child, Corey is quite the acrobat. This skill is useful when a certain height has to be reached in order to proceed. In fact, Corey is an excellent climber, certainly the most agile character of all, the only one who can climb walls and jump from one window to another without fearing the consequences of a bad fall by now. This is because he is accustomed to the pain whereas his passion for skateboarding led him to often break his bones. He explained that he learned how to climb, because all of his girlfriend had dads who didn't like him and their windows were in the 2nd floor forcing him to do dangerous climbing to reach their rooms. Trivia *Although Corey is not the strongest person, he is an amazing acrobat. He is very flexible and he is able to jump higher and hold onto ledges longer than anyone. *He was a freshman in Fallcreek University, and was only 18 at the time of his death. *The aspect of Corey is likely a homage to the frontman of Sum 41, Deryck Whibley, who have lent their song "Still Waiting" as the theme of the intro of ObsCure. Gallery I was never so angry.jpg Corey's room.jpg|Corey and Mei in his room CoreyHallways.jpg Corey and Sven.jpg CoreyRender.png|Corey's game model Coreychainsaw.jpg|Corey at the first ending, with Jedidiah's Chainsaw Corey's Car Revenge.png|Corey fighting with the Chainsaw Corey vs jedidiah.jpg|Corey and Jedidiah in a chainsaw clash CoreyvsJedediah2.png|Corey and Jedidiah in a chainsaw clash Corey's Beatiful Car.png|Corey's Car Corey and Amy's woods.png|Corey and Amy in the forest Corey's real fate.png|Corey's hand demostrating his infection Corey HDPSP.jpg Corey's Hair.png Corey Thrown.png Corey y Mei.jpg Forgotten Secrets.png Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:ObsCure II Category:ObsCure II Characters Category:Deceased Characters